


Wanna-Be Alpha Bowers

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha Patrick Hockstetter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Henry Bowers, Oral Sex, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Sadism, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry Bowers has presented as Alpha since Sophomore year...Or that's what most people think.





	Wanna-Be Alpha Bowers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.  
This can get a bit violent and graphic at times  
And it's also extremely dubious  
So yeah. Watch out
> 
> I also based both characters off of the book and movies.

  
Derry Highschool  
Tuesday August 28  
It's 2:49 Pm.  
11 minutes before final bell rang.

The air reeked of newly presented members of society. The omegas cowarding and covering- ducking their fragile little heads to get to class. The betas conversing over what they were doing for honors history which all of them were in. The Alphas. They strutted the halls like they owned the place.  
Among them were Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins, Victor Criss, and Patrick Hockstetter.  
They all presented as Alpha last year during their Sophomore year like most. Except Patrick, He presented in his freshman year. Most avoided him at all costs. He REEKED of pent up alpha agression. There were rumors of him taking omegas off the streets and just beating the shit out of them.  
Most knew this to be fact. Some knew this to be an average Saturday night on the streets of Derry.  
An Omega opened her locker and hid her face as Patrick walked by, He jumped at her.  
The poor girl nearly fell in her ass outta fright.  
"Aye, Leave the kids alone would ya freak. We got better things to deal with." Belch said slapped Patrick's arm. He groaned and slumped his way down the hall. They had decided to ditch this dump while they still had a chance. Seniors had senior leave so most would assume they were seniors. They were all over 5'7, broad and big. Except Bowers. He was a scrawny and around 5'6. Not a bad height ,He just didn't fit the stereotypical figure of most alpha males.  
He was too small. Less agressive but more angry. He was unusually cruel in some of the most horrifying ways. Ben Hanscom still wore part of Henry's name on his gut like a god damn tattoo.  
They walked from the school without trouble down the the junkyard. Belch hadn't brought his car to school since his mom brought him to school that morning. Something about being careful.  
The junkyard was like a hang out. There were caverns which were man made by the trash, working tech, a bunch of freaky finds. Once the crew found a human sized collar with the word 'bitch' carved right into the leather. It had blood in the inside. They assumed that it was probably murder evidence- despite that, Patrick took it home. The collar still laid on the top shelf of his closet along with a few other items he snatched from the junk yard. He only got things he could carry around or things he could hide easily. Other things he hid around the junk yard, His fridge was pushed to the far end. No one would take even a second look at the run down rusted refrigerator. No one would suspect a kid with questionable morals was hiding the corpses of various animals in the compartments. I mean obviously most things would look like the work if a unsystematic slaughterhouse. The innocent felines were skinned and gutted like a pigs and K9's starved to pure bone- but that was nothing new for the tall teen. He was used to seeing pain and death. He quite liked it.  
Not even he understood completely the sadistic nature of his being.  
There had been no exact proof but Patrick had killed his baby brother. People knew it. Everyone knew it. The kids, The gang, The Judge, Hell even the Rabbi and Preacher knew but no one could do anything. The reports say the child suffocated himself on accident. But it was him. It was Patrick.  
Henry kicked a rusted bean can into Patrick's shin and smirked. "Come on freak, Kick it back." Belch laughed and Victor tapped belch and laughed with him. Patrick looked at the can for a second and picked it up. He considered throwing it at Henry. Right between his eyes. But that wouldn't be useful.  
He put the can down rather slowly and tapped in with the toe of his shoe. It rolled back to Bowers he stomped it. Denting the can but not flattening it. Patrick grimaced as he walked over and flattened the can with another stomp. He bent down to whisper into Henry's ear as he looked into the crew's eyes.  
"You know, You are weak for an Alpha. I'm sure that's why Daddy has to take you up at home. You're weak and small, Almost like and Omega." Patrick turned Henry around and pressed against him, "You fucking let go of me or I'm gonna cut your ugly face off, Hockstetter." Bowers spit.  
Belch and Criss never knew how to deal with these situations. Patrick didn't do this often. Just when he noticed the un-Alpha like traits of his pack leader. Patrick pinched his leader's side before stepping away. Henry fixed his pink jacket and groaned, "One day you're gonna catch yourself doing some shit like that and I'm gonna kill you, you hear me."  
"What ever you say boss." Patrick ran a hand through his greasy black hair.  
Victor looked at his watch and tapped belch in the gut, "Come on. Sorry Henry we gotta go." He said pulling his jacket tighter and running off into the distance. You could still see the sun reflecting off of his pure blonde hair. He looked like something out of a book. Like Ponyboy Curtis from The Outsiders. Henry smiled to himself for even making that connection. He wasn't good at paying attention to the details of things. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings too often either.  
Patrick pressed against the teen's back again, smirking softly. "They're gone. Wanna have some fun Bowers?" He whispered.  
Henry stiffened, The hands on his hips made him slightly wanna vomit. He may have vomited a little in his mouth.  
"No. I don't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because-"  
Henry looked at the junk pile in front of them. No one could see them from this angle. They were surrounded by piles of metal and trash at all sides.  
He noticed the glinting of an old sign from the 50's maybe 60's that said 'Alpha seating only.'  
"We are both dudes. Both Alphas. I ain't no fucking flamer. I can't say the same for you but I'm outta here." His step shook slightly.  
Patrick kept the sadistic grin on his face as Henry walked away.  
He'd be back. He always came back.  
-  
Later that same night Henry got into it with his old man.  
"You fucking pansy." was something Henry mumbled to himself. A quote his father had yelled before slapping him about the face. Henry had tried to fight back but it was really no use in fighting. The old man was terrifying, had authority, was a well known alpha.  
Henry. Not so much. He came out of the fight with a bruise forming under his eye and a bloodied nose.  
The teen made his was to the Junk yard, hiding in one of the man made caves and making a fire to keep warm through the night. He'd come grovelling back at his father's door step in the morning.  
For now he just wanted to get away. He needed to get out of that house.  
He patted his sides and realised he forgot his jacket.  
He was out in the cold with only a lighter and knife. Great survival instincts, dip shit.  
He hadn't showered either do he smelled of Alpha agression. That should protect him but considering the deep out in his stomach it might not.  
No one was in the trash heap at this time of night anyway.  
He laid down in the dirt, letting the feeling wash over him. The smell of multiple alpha's were on his shirt. He brought it up to his nose and curled up.  
God he fucking hated when he did shit like this.  
It was part of his instinct though.  
His body craved the touch of an alpha but his brain didn't want anyone to touch him. Especially an alpha male.  
Henry would lose his mind.  
He occasionally did when Patrick's hands were wrapped around his dick. Even then he kept an Alpha façade.  
He fucking hated Patrick. His stupid fucking face, His creepy demeanor, His need to loom over everyone. Just everything about his screamed possible serial killer and rapist.  
Henry was broken out of his thoughts by an awful screech. It sounded like someone stepped on a cat and just kept stomping. He ignores until he heard heavy footsteps. He stood up and stomped the fire out, rushing to the back of the trash cave to cover up the pheromones emitting from himself. He was scared.  
Henry Bowers. The coward deep down.  
"You know, Kitten, Just cause you stomp out a fire doesn't mean it stops smoking."  
That teasing voice sounded familiar. He took out his knife, clicking it open.  
He heard the flicking of a lighter and then the loud rawr of flames as if they were coming from a flame thrower.  
"Fuck." Henry said, His legs shaking with intense fear to the point he thought he might piss himself.  
Another rawr came from right outside the cavern opening and then a figure.  
It was Patrick fucking Hockstetter.  
Now in any other situation Henry would be relieved but right now that was more terrifying than seeing a clown with bloody clothes on.  
Patrick turned and smirked, Raising his lighter to the spray can and lighting it.  
In a burst of the flamers he caught sight of Bowers.  
"Awe. Henry- you look so scared." He said in an almost preditory saunter.  
Henry took a deep breath and tried playing it off.  
"I didn't know who you were fuck face. You scared the living piss outta me."  
Patrick walked up so close the Henry that the teen could smell his sour breath.  
"Shame it didn't stay that way." He tightened his jacket around his shoulders.  
"It's cold out ya know. You probably need to go back home to your old man."  
Even in the dark Bowers could tell that he had a shit eating grin on his face.  
"Can't go home." Henry's legs started shaking like a leaf. "Old man is mad at me for coming home too late and not cooking."  
He tried standing up straight but Patrick was leering down at him. It looked like Patrick was thinking about terrible things to do to Henry. He had him cornered. He could do anything. Henry's knife seemed to have fallen to the dirt in vain.  
"You cook? Pansy." Patrick scoffed.  
"You're the pansy! You fuck guys in a junkyard for a living." Henry snapped back.  
"Not for a living. I don't get paid for it. I'm not a prostitute." He laughed. This was true. He just so happened to be on of the only guys to spread his legs or anyone else's for any reason at all. Poor guy nearly got put in the hospital because of Patrick's hostility when it came to sex. The guy's body also wasn't made to take anything- Alpha males aren't build to breed. Which is why Hockstetter enjoyed the discomfort on their faces when he spread them out and dismantled them then left them in the dirt like an old used up car.  
"Oh yeah let me correct myself," Henry straightened himself up, using the wall of the trash cave to stop shaking. "You're a whore."  
"You bet your fur." Patrick moved in on him, putting his nose on Henry's jaw and humming.  
Henry wishes he hadn't dropped his knife. He could stab the freak right in his gut from this distance.  
Patrick laughed loudly into the smaller male's ear. It was more of a cackle than a laugh per say.  
"Oh this is just too perfect." He held onto his stomach as he doubles over in laughter. "The bitch is going to heat."  
Henry pushed away the flush coming to his cheeks. "Shut the fuck up." He scrambled to to pick up his knife. He felt it slice through his palm as he picked it up, He winced at the stinging pain. "I'm gonna kill you." He pointed the knife at Patrick.  
The lanky teen kept laughing as he got closer. He took Henry's hand and put the knife to his own throat, "Do it pussy."  
Henry's fist started shaking.  
Pat sighed and plucked the blade from his hand, Sighing as if disappointed. "You know I was enjoying that at first. Now I'm just bored."  
He grabbed Bowers' wrist and licked some of the blood of his palm. "Sweet."  
Something in Henry stirred at the sight. Mostly his dick stirring in his pants.  
Patrick put his free hand on his counterpart's stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit again but the pit in his stomach grew larger, He felt some slick run down his thigh in defeat. The wave of heat hit him and he fell under a trance.  
"Always works." The creepy teen said lowly.  
"Come on Pup, on your knees. Suck me off first and then I'll give you what you want."  
Henry whimpered but did as he was told reluctantly. Pat smirked at the display. He had his pack leader under his control, He could do anything he wanted to the Omega and he'd sit there and take it like a good bitch.  
That was what he was made for anyway.  
Pat felt a rush of euphoria rush through him.  
Henry didn't really know why he was doing, He wanted this so much but not with Patrick but of course, Patrick was the only alpha he knew. The only Alpha besides his Dad that knew he was an Omega. The only alpha who has been wanting to get into his pants since freshman year- and Henry was too into the act to even think about it.  
Patrick pulled his pants down only enough to pull his dick out. Now that Henry was face to face with it, He realised he had never looked at the other male's dick. He never took in the smell or anything.  
Bowers ran his tongue up the tip slowly, unused to the taste. Patrick ran his boney hands through the angry mop of Henry's hair and pulled at the crown. Henry felt his hair breaking under to grip, He groaned.  
The teen wrapped his mouth around Hockstetter's dick, not knowing what else to do. The grip on his hair seemed to tighten as if Patrick was trying to rip out Henry's hair. "Get on with it."  
Henry tried, There was too much teeth and not enough tongue. Patrick seemed to enjoy the scraping of his front teeth though. He pushed Henry farther onto his till he heard his powerless leader gag softly. That sent a shiver up his spine of excitement.  
He wanted more of that. He pulled Henry back by his hair and forced him to look up at him, bending down to look directly in his hazy heat driven eyes. "Your my bitch, got it boss?"  
Henry didn't wanna reply. He couldn't even really do so physically. "Got it?" Patrick said taking Henry's knife out if his pocket and putting it to his neck.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I get it." Henry said in the softest voice he ever held. An Omega voice.  
This was the breaking of Henry Bowers. The cracks of his pure instinct were getting wider. He couldn't pretend to even have an alpha nature in this position.  
Patrick gave a smile that a psych ward patient would give after they did something mischievous. He looked around and kicked a box over to him and sat down on it, dragging Henry by his hair with him.  
Patrick leaned back and put a foot on Henry's shoulder. He took out a pack of cigs and lit one, putting inbetween his teeth. "Come on Bowers." He closed the lighter with a click. "Get busy. Don't stop till I say you can Bitch."  
Henry felt a wave of anger interfere with that of his heat. He punched Patrick in the stomach and growled. Patrick doubled over, The cancer stick dangling from his lips. He laughed slightly even though it had knocked the breath out of him. "Oh don't be that way." He said strained. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned Henry's hand over, Putting it out in the knife wound. Henry hissed and tried to pull his hand away. Usually he'd be able to but his body was craving and shaking and just- Omega things. Things he hated about himself.  
"Come here Pup." Patrick leaned over and grabbed Henry's throat, nails digging into his scent gland. "I could kill you right now. I really could." He looked Henry in his eyes. "It's incredibly tempting but I like you." He squeezed his hand around Henry's throat cutting off his air as his fingernails dug even deeper into the skin. The brunette put his hands on Patrick's hand, as if trying to pull them off but he just kept them on his hand. His eyes glazed over as tears formed and spilled down his red face.  
Patrick could cum his pants from the sight of that alone.  
The thought crept across his mind and used his free hands to give sloppy pumps to his dick. He was grateful that he held Henry down with his foot and other hand. He panted heavily for a few minutes as Henry started gasping for air. He chuckled at the pathetic attempt, sweat dripping off of his own face onto his counterpart's. "Pa..Patrick." Henry gasped out. Patrick came on Henry's shirt and smiled. Patrick finally let go of him. Henry coughed and gasped for air. His neck was bleeding in several places with the indention of Hockstetter's fingernails. They were sure to bruise later.  
Patrick caught his breath and watch his fearless leader sputter for air. That Omega glaze still over his pupils.  
It hadn't even been 5 minutes but his libido was that of a pornstar.  
Henry took off his shirt not wanting it on him. Not only was he just hot in general He didn't want Patrick's spunk all over him.  
Patrick got up and pushed Henry down, His head hitting the ground with a loud thub.  
It's brain started swimming with foggy thoughts.  
"Spread your legs." He heard a deep voice say. He knew that had to be Patrick. He could still feel the coldness of the sand in his back. He complied, His body reacting before his brain.  
He felt his pants get unbuttoned slowly. Did he want this? Did he agree to this? By law it didn't matter if he agreed or not. He was an Omega in heat with no labeled Alpha. Anyone could take him.  
His swimmy vision cleared up and he looked up at Patrick.  
His Omega brain was thinking for his survival. He did want this. Not just his Omega brain but Henry. He wanted it.  
He didn't want an Alpha but He didn't want anyone else. "Stop."  
He said softly in that voice that made Patrick listen.  
A weak voice.  
An Omega voice which was suppose to be used to calm down children.  
He put his hand on Patrick's face.  
"I don't even like you. Not one fucking bit." Henry furrowed his brows. Patrick smirked. "The feeling is mutual."  
He gave up on resisting and gave into his heat instinct, "Now that that's established. Are you gonna fuck me or not, Fairy boy?"

"You're one to talk, Flamer."  
Patrick tugged down the Omega's pants and flipped him over onto his stomach. Patrick smacked his cheeks hard, looking at the red mark forming. Henry whimpered, "Could you fucking not?"  
"I do what I want."  
"Of course you do, Freak."  
Patrick, without any warning, shoved a finger into the slicked hole and hummed to himself. Satisfied of the highest degree.  
Bowers jumped forward and grasped at the dirt, Patrick laughed and brought him back.  
"Stay still or This won't be good for you." He said lowly.  
Henry groaned. "You're an asshole!"  
Patrick thrusted in, knuckles deep again making Henry jump. "I know."  
It took a while but Patrick managed to get three fingers curled into Henry's tight body.  
Henry has succumb to his neediness and his face laid in the dirt. He wanted to jack himself off or something but Patrick was hold his hand behind his back.  
Patrick kept his hand in Henry's arm but used his other to help steady himself as he thrusted into Henry. It wasn't slow or patient, Patrick wanted all in or nothing.  
Henry cried out in pain which made him want it even more. "Fuckfuckfuck." Henry slurred as he inhaled dirt.  
"It'll get better." Patrick laughed as he started thrusting into him. It was alot easier to go full in than it was with another Alpha.  
He started off relatively slow but forceful. After a while he got fast and slipped, Bending over Henry as He talked about breeding Henry like he was his own bitch. Making him wear the bloody collar that sat up in his closet. Henry whimpered and moaned, Spreading his legs desperately to get as much of the alpha's dick in him as possible.  
Near the end, Patrick got almost violent with his thrusts and much more. he left bruised and deep bite marks all over Henry. Henry didn't object to any of it, He found the pleasure within it.  
Pat hovered over Henry's mating gland as he slammed roughly into him. "Tell me bitch." He wrapped his arm around his throat and started choking him. "How would you feel if I made you mine? You'd have to go home to your daddy and tell him Patrick fucking Hockstetter made you his hole. That I filled you up and left you out here like a 2 cent whore." He smiled. Henry couldn't speak, He couldn't think, His air was running out. He let out a string of incoherent sounds.  
Patrick took that as a yes as he bit down on it, drawing blood and licking it up as if a vampire. Blood was smeared across his face.  
Henry screamed within a mixture of too many emotions. Patrick groaned and slammed his mate down over his knot and came into him.  
"Oh fuck." Henry shook. he was shaking purfusly. Not out of fear but because we felt weak. He was stuck in Hockstetter's lap till his knot went down.  
Patrick move slighty to make himself comfortable with Henry in his lap.

"My old man is gonna kill me."


End file.
